Elizabeth Swann
Swann, Elizabeth Swann, Elizabeth Swann, Elizabeth Elizabeth Swann is from the Pirates of the Caribbean film series and comes from not quite the end of the first film. Profile *'Full Name:' Elizabeth Swann *'Height:' 5'7" *'Weight:' 115 lbs *'Hair:' Honey Blonde *'Eyes:' Brown *'Complexion:' Pale but tans easily - not that she should, isn't proper. *'Defining Marks:' scar on her left hand from (failed) pirate blood letting *'Dress Style:' Used to dressing in corsets and fancy dresses, Elizabeth is not a fan of this and it might change depending on what is available. *'Manner of Movement:' Direct and often hurried, quick to poke her nose in where it isn't wanted and ignore whatever rules she likes. *'Occupation/Job Title:' Bored rich girl/wannabe pirate/reluctant fiancee Background Elizabeth was raised in London, England and had the traditional education for ladies of rank in the 18th century, learning sewing, singing, drawing, dancing, painting tables and the like. A spirited child, she never took much of an interest in these things and as the only child of a doting father and a sickly mother, she was much indulged and able to learn about the subjects that really interested her--like pirates. Her mother died when she was eleven, and though Elizabeth mourned her, she felt as if her mother had been dying for years. This only cemented Elizabeth's desire to grow up and live her life seizing every opportunity. Her father's appointment as Governor to Port Royal was the most exciting thing to happen in her young life. Elizabeth was particularly eager to see Port Royal, once famed as the "richest and wickedest city in the world," and of course, the former home of Henry Morgan, famed pirate and co-author of the Pirate code of the Brethren. The journey to the Caribbean was all she hoped, as it included not only the spotting a pirate ship but the rescuing of a young pirate, Will Turner. Port Royal, however, was not. It was not at all piratey or gaudy, but simply a colony recovering from an earthquake many years before. She appreciated the work her father and then-Captain Norrington put into civilising it, but it did not make it any more appealing. In these interim years she kept up her friendship with Will Turner. She was always a little disappointed he didn't show any signs of being a pirate. Elizabeth's encounters with pirates began with her rescue by Jack Sparrow, and would have ended there, if not for her determination to help Port Royal. Unfortunately, negotiations did not go as she planned. She was then rescued by Will, but they were soon recaptured. Will traded himself for Elizabeth's freedom, but his negotiations did not go as he planned, and she was marooned with Jack. She devised an unorthodox escape plan (much to Jack's chagrin) and was reunited with her Father aboard the Dauntless. Though she loved Will, she agreed to James Norrington's proposal in order to save Will's life. Her warnings regarding the pirate curse dismissed, she decided on her own course of action, and joined Will on Isla de Muerta. Following the final battle with the cursed pirates, she and Will share a poignant moment before she returned to her fiance. Elizabeth arrives in Canyon Ridge shortly after arriving back in Port Royal while still engaged to James Norrington. Personality The only child of a doting father, Elizabeth grew up privileged and self-centered. She does not think about how her actions will affect others, or even what the long range consequences for herself will be. She knows that she is right and acts accordingly, and she usually gets her way. Due to the constraints of 18th century society, she was eternally frustrated by the expectations and restrictions of her rank and sex--especially those that meant she was not allowed to make decisions for herself. This was the main reason she was always fascinated by pirates: she liked the idea of defying societies rules. She can be wilfully blind on occasion, deliberately ignoring details like the nastier side of piracy. She has an easily- triggered temper and has no trouble speaking her mind, propriety or no. She also finds it quite easy to lie which is a trait that she picked up in polite society. One must do a lot of lying, and pretending interest in order to not be considered unimaginably rude. However, Elizabeth has learned enough from Jack Sparrow that she is constantly working on other, better escape routes, even if she hasn't quite developed the mastery of it that he has. She has a practical and pragmatic side, believing marriage a worthwhile price to pay for Will's life. She's independent and quick thinking yet gives 100 percent of herself when she commits to something. For this reason, she didn't want a smart match--she wanted actual love, and, naturally, nothing but the earth-shattering-take-your-breath-away kind of love would do. However she is honourable and will keep her word when given, meaning she's tangled herself in a mess she can't see any way out of. Initial Inventory *1 Shift *1 corset *1 dress cream taffeta with gold embroidery *1 hat - with ribbons *1 pair gold earrings *1 gold necklace *1 engagement ring *1 pair stockings *1 pair shoes *1 parasol